


It doesn't hurt like it used to

by JaimeImpala



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt Kíli, M/M, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Thorin Is an Idiot, To a point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeImpala/pseuds/JaimeImpala
Summary: Fili and Thorin are happy. Fili has Uni, and Thorin has his business. What else could they need? Maybe a teenager who is the product of Thorin's late Brother's drunk fiasco's, and has enough issues to weigh down a semi? So throw in he's a druggie and doesn't trust anyone and boom! Recipe for a hallmark card family, right?Also the lotr gang get mixed in😊 (after some angst)





	1. Oh, well, crap

Thorin took a long sip of coffee, today would be a good day. Oakensheild industries were going to sign a deal with Greenleaf and Company. The contract had been years in the planning, and it was finally going to happen. Not to mention Fili was going to be in his last year in University, then he would transfer on to Balin's law-firm as an intern... And yep, everything was going to be great. He took another long sip and stared out the window at the garden. The sun even seemed happy as it peaked at him from around the clouds.  
The phone rang. Thorin picked it up.  
''Hello?''

''_Mr. Oakenshield?''_

_ ''_Yes?''

''_This is Social Services, we know that you have no interest in formally adopting Kildare Durin-''_

''Who?'' Thorin interrupted, not quite understanding.

_''Kildare Durin, Freren Oakenshields biological son.''_

''What?'' This day was beginning to feel like a dream. ''Freren didn't have a son.''

''_Mr. Oakenshield I have the paperwork in front of me here. Kildare Durin is Freren Oakenshields son, DNA doesn't lie.''_

''Freren Oakenshield is dead, he can't have a son.'' Thorin bit out. 

_ ''Sir, Kildare Durin was born September eighth, 2003 and put up for adoption December twentieth, 2003.''_

That would have been three months after Freren's death so it was possible. ''If the system was aware of our relation, why wasn't I informed?''

''_Sir, a mister Thrain Oakenshield signed off on the adoption.''_

_ Oh shit, that explained it. _''Who was his mother?''

''_Evelyne Durin.''_

Thorin knew her, Freren had dated her for a few months before they fell out of love. ''Where is he now?''

_''He is at my office, sir. We are only contacting you for a possible temporary home while we are working through everything with his adoption family.''_

''What do you mean adoption family?! He's my nephew, my brother's son, I want to adopt him!'' Thorin couldn't believe this. That was _his _nephew, damnit.

''_Sir, I can't authorize that. Technically he is their legal son now.''_

Thorin sighed, trying to draw himself together. One step at a time, he told himself. ''Where are you located? When can I pick him up?''

''_I can give you the address, sir. But there is a considerable amount of paperwork to go through as well.'' _

''I understand, just give me your address, I'll be there as soon as possible.''

The social worker gave him an address and told him to ask for Lindir when he got there. Thorin hung up, leaning against the counter heavily. 

''Thorin?'' Fili appeared in the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eyes. ''Is something wrong?''

''Freren had a son,'' Thorin said suddenly, wincing when Fili's jaw dropped.

''Seriously?''

''Seriously, Thrain signed his adoption papers.'' 

''Shit,'' Fili sat down, fully awake, ''how old is he?''

''Uh,'' Thorin did the mental calculations, ''sixteen.''

''Well, we missed a lot.'' Fili frowned, ''how did you find out?''

''Social Services called, wanting to know if we could house him temporarily till his adoption family was ready for him.'' 

''Why can't we adopt him?''

''Because he's already legally adopted, we'll have to take them to court.'' Thorin sighed, draining his coffee, ''I'm going to pick him up now, I'll see if Dwalin wants to come along as well.''

''I can come,'' Fili volunteered but Thorin shook his head.

''You need to get to class.''

''But don't you have that meeting with Thranduil today?'' Fili questioned.

_Shit. _Thorin pulled out his cell again. He would need to call Thranduil personally, the man wouldn't take too kindly to being informed by his secretary that Thorin bailed on him. He picked up after the third ring. 

_ ''Greenleaf.''_

''Thranduil?'' 

''_Thorin,'' _the other man's voice was cool and nearly toneless.

''I can't make it today, something came up.'' 

_ ''Thorin, you've been pushing for this for years. What could possibly be so important that you would jeopardize that?''_

''I just found out my dead brother had a child my grandfather put up for adoption and that has been in the system for the past sixteen years.'' Thorin didn't intend to tell so much but his stress level had gone from 0% to 110% in a span of ten minutes.

There was silence for a few seconds before Thranduil spoke, ''_we can reschedule.''_

Thorin breathed a clear, concise breath of air, ''Thank you.'' He was about to hang up when Thranduil's voice stopped him.

''_I hope everything turns out well Thorin, good luck.''_

''Thanks.'' Thorin ended the call and grabbed his car keys. He kissed Fili's forehead on his way to the door. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets Kili

Thorin was numb. Who wouldn't be? He just found out his long-dead brother had a son. A teenager no less. He would probably hate his uncle, who wouldn't? He had spent his entire life-wait where had he spent his entire life? Had he had a happy childhood? Had he been bullied like Fili or had he been the bully? Did he look like Freren or Evelyne? Why was he back up for adoption? Thorin's head was spinning. He couldn't ingest all of this information. 

''Thorin?'' Dwalin's eyes found Thorin's despite the fact the former was driving, ''you okay?''

Thorin wanted to snap, say 'Like hell I am, I just discovered I have another nephew' but he didn't. Instead, he sighed, rubbed the crease of his brow, and said ''I'm fine.''

Dwalin nodded, turning back to the road. ''You sure this isn't a scam?''

''No, that's why we're are checking it out,'' Thorin knew, though, deep down, that Kildare really was his nephew. He wasn't sure how, but he knew.

''We're getting close,'' Dwalin pointed to a sign and Thorin felt nervousness clutch his stomach. He was moments away from meeting his nephew, the culmination of the stressful day so far, and he was _terrified. _They pulled into the parking lot and Dwalin frowned at the modest building.

''I've been here before,'' he said after killing the engine. Thorin looked at him, his mind to full to register small talk. ''Yeah,'' Dwalin continued, ''June and I got custody of the boys here.''

Thorin swallowed. Well, it was definitely legit then. June and Dwalin had adopted Dori, Nori, and Ori nearly five years ago and if they adopted them from this particular agency then it wasn't a _fake_ company. If anything that made the prospect scarier. 

''Okay,'' Thorin took a deep breath, ''let's do this.''

They walked into the small building, its peeling paint and '80's style architecture testimony to its age. Opening the door, which had a lovely bell that chimed as they entered, Thorin and Dwalin found themselves facing a lone receptionist desk. Behind the desk was an older woman typing away on a keyboard with rapid movements, when the bell chimed, though, her fingers froze and she looked up at them.

''Hello there! May I help you?'' Then her eyes fell on Dwalin, ''Oh, Mr. Fundanson, am I right?''

Dwalin's eyebrows rose in surprise, ''Yes, actually. But how...'' he trailed off.

''Well, young man,'' she beamed at him, ''we have a large volume of children being taken from custody, but there are actually very few adoptions. So when someone adopts a child, let alone three, I tend to remember. How did it turn out by the way? They were never back in the system so I'm assuming well?''

''Very well,'' Dwalin smiled, ''all of the boys are in college now.''

''I'm very pleased to hear that, you have no idea how rare that is,'' she smiled even broader if that was possible. ''Here to adopt another one?''

''Oh, I'm just here for moral support,'' Dwalin clapped Thorin on the shoulder.

''And how may I help you?'' She turned her kind eyes on him and Thorin found himself relaxing, _it couldn't be that bad, could it?_

''I'm Thorin Oakenshield, I'm here to see Lindir,'' Thorin told her and she nodded, standing up. 

''This way, dear,'' she led them down a hallway, ''poor kid, it's really sad what he's been through.'' She knocked on a door and a young voice called 'come in' from its other side. Now truly alarmed, Thorin watched as she opened the door and peered around it. ''Oakenshield to see you.''

''Okay, let them in,'' the voice said and she propped the door open wider for them to enter. She smiled at them before heading back to her desk. Thorin let Dwalin enter first, his mind spinning with possibilities. He had heard horror stories about foster care and bad adoptions but...

''I am Lindir Valden,'' a thirty-ish man with smooth black hair and bright blue eyes shook Thorin's hand warmly. ''I am happy that you could make it today, honestly, we were running out of options.''

Thorin and Dwalin introduced themselves and Lindir gestured to two seats opposite his desk, reclaiming his own seat and opening a thick folder.

''I imagine you are very confused, since, from what I could gather from our conversation earlier, you had no prior knowledge of your nephew's existence,'' Lindir started, flipping through his folder.

''Yes, that's right,'' Thorin watched as the man took a sip of -what the hell?- green sludge. Dwalin made a strange face at the drink and the man, noticing their frowns, set down his transparent glass and turned back to them.

''Just my kale-banana-apple-bell pepper smoothie,'' he smiled briefly before turning serious, ''I'm sorry to inform you but the system has not treated Kildare kindly. He has been through four adoptions and a variety of foster parents, I'm afraid there is a lot more cruel people in this world than we know or can preclude. There were situations that could have been prevented and, let me just say, he's been through a lot. Kildare ran away when he was fourteen, he was only found a few months ago when he overdosed in an alley. From what we can tell it was a suicide attempt. He's spent the last few months in the hospital recovering and was let out yesterday, as I said, he is already technically adopted but since his family isn't ready for him yet he is in need of a temporary home.''

Thorin was beginning to feel sick, his nephew had tried to kill himself? They were so close to losing him and they hadn't even met him yet. 

''He's a handful,'' Lindir looked Thorin dead in the eye, ''he's had a problem with substance abuse for years, he's been known to fight in school, and he doesn't trust anyone. His mother has been in and out of his life but she passed away in fire caused by a meth lab explosion 6 years ago. His older brother died after over-dosing and unfortunately, Kildare witnessed his death. So, when you agree to house him, a mere two weeks though it be, it's a large responsibility that requires a lot of effort and time.''

''I'm willing to do it,'' Thorin said instantly, voice firm. ''I will do all in my power to make this work.''

''Alright then,'' Lindir smiled again, relief obvious in his face, ''he's already enrolled for high school, he'll first start on Monday, and he has therapy once a week with Dr. Radagast and he's on medication for anxiety, depression, and insomnia. He has two prescriptions but you'll have to give them to him given he's not allowed to take them himself. Other than that we just have a large amount of paperwork.''

''Okay,'' Thorin nodded, still taking in everything Lindir had said.

The paperwork seemed to take forever. Page after page of writing his name over and over. When it was finally done Thorin practically leaped out of his seat in his haste to meet his nephew, Lindir smiled at him and lead him and Dwalin out the door and down the hall. They walked a short way to another door, opened it, and entered a spacious room with a round table and chairs surrounding it. There was a large skylight lighting up the room and the walls were painted a pale peach. All in all the room looked happier and more pleasant than Lindir's small, cramped office, but Thorin wasn't paying attention. Sitting at the table, head down in perhaps a doze, was Kildare. He had dark hair which fell in loose curls around his face and Thorin could glimpse a sharp cheekbone between the curls. 

''Kildare,'' Lindir called and the kid looked up. 

Thorin sucked in a breath. Wide eyes, whiskey brown, gazed up at him. Delicate features and cupids bow lips finished the image and Thorin knew it was Freren's son. He looked like Freren with his eyes and hair, but his facial features looked more like what Thorin could recall Evelyne looking like. She had been graceful and fragile-looking, Kildare was a perfect mix of father and mother though. After the initial shock of seeing him, Thorin was able to take in the finer details. The scar under his right eye, the piercings on his ears, and the coldness in his eyes.

''This is Thorin, he'll be taking you home today till your adoption family is ready,'' Lindir introduced and the kid's eyes went to Dwalin after looking Thorin over. ''This is Dwalin Fundanson, he's with Thorin.''

Kildare didn't answer, simply leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Lindir sat down and Thorin and Dwalin did likewise. 

''So,'' Thorin began, trying to break the ice, ''your sixteen.''

Kildare stared at him, unblinking, his eyes unreadable for a second before answering. ''Yes.''

''I told Thorin you were starting school on Monday,'' Lindir encouraged. 

''Yep,'' the kid seemed only capable of one-word responses.

''Okay, it seems you are in an anti-social mood,'' Lindir observed, ''so why don't you try questioning your temporary guardian?''

The kid was silent for a few seconds before he looked up at Thorin suddenly.

''You are related to me how?''

''I'm your uncle.''

''Mother's side or father's?''

''Father's.'' Thorin was scared for a moment that he was going to ask why he didn't take him in before but he didn't.

Kildare seemed satisfied and leaned back, looking impassive. 

''So,'' Dwalin looked between Thorin and Kildare, ''it looks like you two are bonding. As a side note, it might be easier to just ask a few simple questions to get to know each other. For example Kili, who is your favorite band?''

Kili frowned at him before saying, ''Led Zeppelin.''

''Thorin?'' Dwalin was looking at him expectantly.

''Bon Jovi.'' 

Kildare frowned again and his lip twitched. ''Any more stupid questions?''

Lindir sighed, setting down his folder. ''Kildare, please be civil. These are the people you are going to be spending the next few weeks with, so please make an effort.''

Kildare shrugged and looked away from Lindir. 

''Okay then,'' Lindir looked over at Thorin, ''ready to take him home?''

''Yes,'' Thorin stood up, ''I'm ready to take him home.'' _Where he belongs. _

''Well, then all that remains is to send you on your way!'' Lindir sounded pleased. 


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was quiet, too much tension causing everything Thorin to be on edge as he drove, often braking too hard or turning too fast. Any attempt at conversation was quickly shot down by a short grunt or utter silence from Kili. It wasn't long until Thorin, not wanting to make his nephew uncomfortable, just gave up. When they reached the house, Kili stepped out after Dwalin and Thorin, pulling on his oversized leather jacket (which was worn to the extreme) and grabbing his backpack. He watched, almost apprehensive, as Thorin went to unlock the door.

"Come on, lad," Dwalin gestured to the front door and Kili slowly followed Thorin inside.

"Do you want a tour?" Thorin asked, trying to lighten the mood. The glare he received in response was almost frightening.

"Does it even fucking matter? I'm only going to be here for a few weeks," Kili's voice was quiet, but there was definite venom in it.

"Okay," Thorin's voice turned slightly stern, "house rules. No swearing," Kili rolled his eyes, "bed-time is at eleven," a scoff, "and try to be respectful."

Kili was quiet for a second before he spoke, "Fine."

It turned out that Kili's way of following the rules was complete silence and indifference.

Fili came home around dinner, long after Dwalin had left. He walked into the living room and found Thorin sitting on the couch opposite a small youth who seemed to be in a staring contest with Benji, their cat. The kid was different than what Fili had expected, smaller with different features, but there was no denying the family resemblance.

"Hello," Fili said, nervously, and amber eyes shot toward him, cold and guarded. The break in eye contact was all the motivation Benji needed to jump on Kili's lap and start rubbing him incessantly. For the most part, Kili remained unaffected, keeping his hands at his side as the cat rubbed its face along his neck. "Benji seems to like you."

Kili said nothing in return, merely staring at his lap.

"Kili," Thorin began, voice tired. "Please be civil. I know I said to behave, but that doesn't mean cutting everyone out."

"Behaving translates to not talking where I come from," Kili bit out, eyes hard. "I'm not going to be here that long."

* * *

Dinner was awkward and Kili disappeared into his room shortly after. No one knew he had a cell phone, it was a burner phone. 

To: Red Hawk

**I have an address.**

From: Red Hawk

**How long are you going to be there?**

To: Red Hawk

**Two weeks**

From: Red Hawk

**We'll give it another week before we come and get you**

To: Red Hawk

**They took my knife**

From: Red Hawk

**I'm sure you'll manage. You have your fists after all**

From: Red Hawk

**Text me the address and destroy this phone, we'll get you next week, Thursday, at midnight**


End file.
